Stare
by Viv N -ChildishGrin
Summary: Rory and Tristan are in class. What happens when she looks back at him? [Serie of short onehots. POSSIBLY COMPLETED]
1. Stare

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my second Gilmore Girls fic. I wrote this in about half an hour! I'm a pretty fast writer when I have the inspiration. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed my last GG fic _Last School Day_. Yes, I will make a sequel to it and I'll write it during the holidays. (I usually don't take more than an hour to write a fic.) So be patient! **

The usual stuff: Nothing belongs to me except the story itself. 

P.S. Which girl is Madeleine n which one is Louise? The blond one? And I'm crossing my fingers so that Tristan (Chad M. Murray) returns to the show! (Isn't he HOT?!) 

**Stare**

I'm not sure if he was looking at me. 

Could it be that I wanted him to? 

Arg! Get a grip over yourself Gilmore! 

He's your sworn enemy! 

He's Tristan for God's sake! 

He's a jerk. A conceited jerk! 

He's obnoxious, stupid, annoing, immature, hot-- ARG! 

How did that word get in there?! 

I hate you! 

I hate you for making me feel like this! 

Stop looking at me! 

You know what? Two can play at this game! 

And so I turn around... only to see him turn his head down quickly. 

Come on! You wanted to look at me! What's wrong with the other way around then?! 

_Look. At. **ME**!_

And he looks up while I'm still staring. 

His eyes lock with mine. 

Blue meets blue. 

And I can't turn away. 

Can't help myself from drowning into those deep pools. 

And it keeps going for what seems like an eternity. 

"Ahem." 

Both of us instantly snap back to reality. The teacher is standing between us. 

"Miss Gilmore, would you please repeat what I just said since the last 2 minutes?" 

I could feel the smirk forming on Tristan's face. 

"Since Miss Gilmore seems unable to answer... Mister Dugray, why don't you do it for her?" 

I could also feel him paling right now. 

The smirk was now on my face. 

"Well, I see that the two of you were too preoccupied at staring at each other, why don't you stay after school to do so?" 

I could hear the entire class trying not to laugh out loud as Tristan and I reddened, being very embarassed. 

Arg! Could this get any worst?! 

I glare at Tristan over my shoulder. 

"Oh, and since you seem not capable of taking your eyes off each other... I suggest you two work together for this next assignment I'll be giving out... Now..." 

_**ARG!!!**_

-------------------------------------- 

**So, what do u think? Good critisism is welcome! **

Take care! 

ViNguyen (December 18, 2001) 


	2. Detention

A/N: ok, so I wrote this quite a while ago… just haven't gotten around typing it. Lol! Don't kill me! So since around 30 persons pretty much threatened to kill me if I didn't continue _stare, figured I should write something else. Thing is, after I wrote this, I realized that it could be a follow-up to __stare. So here it is! (there it is, the "word" ARG! Again!)_

**Stare**

**Chapter 2: Detention**

Is she trying to torture me or what?!

She just had to be stuck in detention with me! The two of us! 

Alone. In. A. Room.

Arg!

Alright, so it's partly – mostly my fault. I shouldn't have stared at her like that. But hey, what's a guy like me to do when the prettiest – no, make that most beautiful girl he has ever seen is sitting right across from him in the most boring of classes in this crap of a school?

Shit. She's glaring at me. I don't even want to figure out how I realized that because she's sitting a few seats _behind me. If looks could kill, I think I would have had quite a few holes burning at the back of my head by now. Yep, Tristan Dugrey, bald at the age of 17. Great. _

She must be blaming me for our predicament. It's just my luck. While I'm stuck alone with the girl of my dreams in a classroom, I don't even dare looking at her. My life sucks and if there's a higher being up there, he must be damned amused by this.

Arg!

Oh terrific. As if on cue, I think the devil too have decided to meddle himself in this mess. How? I am turning around right now with my trademark smirk plastered on my face. Am I that reckless?

Don't say anything stupid Dugrey! Better yet, don't say anything at all. Zip that mouth of yours. Just smile and turn around again. Or turn around now. NOW!

"Just can't look away Mary?"

Open damn mouth, insert both feet with perfect shiny leather black shoes. My conscience must be thinking: "Gee. I'm the conscience of a freaking moron. How cool is that? YOU IDIOT!!!" 

Urg…

"Exactly. I'm trying to figure out what must have happened for you to turn out… like this." The last word was tinted with a hint of disgust, as she looked me over. I could feel her disapproving, almost scornful gaze piercing me.

"Not everyone needs brown floppy hair, a _stoking and bagging job and Dean as a first name to look good." Ok, now my mouth is moving of its own. _

But then I saw something almost like hurt flash in her eyes. Very briefly though, so I wasn't sure if I really saw it or if it was only my ego making me imagine it. Wonderful. She hates more with each passing second.

"And not everyone needs money to _attract others." she spat (yes, spat) back angrily._

Why does everything go wrong whenever she's anywhere near me?

"Pick up your jaw Dugrey, or you'll eat it flies."

WHAT?!?!?!

---------

Like it? I know it's probably not as good as the first… _Stare and __Detention just came out from scribbling, didn't actually intend to write them, just came out. Need comments here!!!_

Vi. Nguyen

July 3, 2002


End file.
